The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ceiling structure of a vehicle.
Heretofore, a so-called suspended ceiling has been used as a roof for vehicles. However, this ceiling is extremely difficult to assemble on an equipment line. In order to solve this problem, a formed ceiling has been used. This ceiling comprises a lining skin member, a pad and a base plate which are connected to each other and made into one integral body, and this integral body is press-formed into a predetermined shape. This formed ceiling is secured to and mounted on the inside of a roof panel of a vehicle body after shaping by a proper means.
Such formed ceiling, however, is one-sheet shaped article, so that it is difficult to bring into a compartment when assembling the car body. Also, the end treatment of this ceiling is difficult, so that its workability on the equipment line is poor. Moreover, as a base plate, use is commonly made of resin felt or the like, which has poor elasticity, so that its shaped form is limited and its design is restricted. In addition, a laminated structure of a lining skin member, a pad and a base plate increases material cost.